Hyrule's Heroes
by Draconius du Vryle
Summary: Sequel to 'My Hyrulian Adventure.' Someone is left dying in the aftermath of the battle in the real world. Someone unseen promises him revenge and immortality for being left behind. Will he succeed or can he be brought back to the light? LINKxZELDA REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: To all of those who might be reading this story, please note that it is a sequel to another story that I have written. As with the other one, this will mostly be written from the perspective of Christina who is a character of my own creation. Just to let all of you know, there could be a tragedy that you may or may not forgive me for. After all, the deaths of the innocent are never a good thing, but good may come of it. For now I will give a list of charcters who I plan to put into this story:

Link: the Hero of Hyrule, Zelda's husband, bearer of the Triforce of Courage, Knight of Hyrule and all around good-guy. He wields the Master Sword and has no problem vanquishing foes that might invade Hyrule and disturb it's peace. He is the father of Aiden.

Zelda: Princess of Hyrule, bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom, and Link's wife. She wields powerful Arrows of Light and is Hyrule's defender against evil.

Matthew: A newcomer to Hyrule. He comes from the real world and appears Hylian, but is not. It is only thanks to a spell that he appears this way. He was made a knight of Hyrule by Princess Zelda and is pretty darn good-looking. He is married to Christina.

Christina: The first Lady Knight of Hyrule, and the new bearer of the Triforce of Power. When Gannondorf was vanquished last time, the burden fell to her to wield it. She is the mother of Aiden.

Aiden: The son of Link and Christina and a Knight of Hyrule. He was born to help save Hyrule and to be the first person to trescend the realms between light and shadow. He has great courage and strength and is not easily swayed by danger.

Midna: The ruler of the Twilight Realm. She helped defeat Gannondorf the last time and, thanks to the Goddesses of Hyrule, she can now go back and forth between Hyrule and the Twilight Realm whenever she wishes. Although she can be quite mischievious at times, she is loyal and brave.

Kyle: He is a piece of work. Last time, he had the gall to say something insulting about Princess Zelda to Link, who did not take it well. He is an avid videogame lover, and even though he was friends with Christina in the past, he may very well bring about the destruction of Hyrule.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor do I make any money from this story. This is purely the work of my twisted imagination and boredom.

* * *

The broken form of a young man lay dying in a pool of his own blood, an arrow embedded in his back. He could neither move nor speak because of it, but he could watch and he could hear. He watched as a knight with gilded armor and a woman faced off. He was close enough to hear the knight and the woman argue,

"This is the best they could send? A little girl who likes to play with swords? Walk away from this now, insignificant whelp. You are in over your head."

"I've been in over my head for the past ten months, and I'm not walking away now."

"Suit yourself."

He watched as the knight raised his massive axe-blade, and the woman dodged the blow. The right bracer was knocked off her right arm and he heard the sickening crunch of bone as the arm shattered. He heard the woman scream in agony and could only watch helpless as she fell to her knees. He heard the horrible sound of a horse screaming and the heart-wrenching sound of a young man cry,

"NO!"

And the knight swung his weapon and brought it down…. but he didn't hit. The bludgeon had stopped just shy of her head. The young man had thrown himself across her body to protect her but was looking up at the knight now as well. The knight looked at them and said,

"You have the sacred Mark?"

The woman vigorously nodded her head, and the knight lifted his weapon and knelt before them. The young man got up off her and said,

"What's going on and why are you doing that?"

"She bears the sacred Mark. We must do as she says."

He heard the woman ask,

"We?"

"All of us that you see here. What do you wish of us?"

The dying man heard her say,

"Return to Hyrule, and do not trouble these people any more."

"As you wish, master."

The knight turned away and called off the attack. Everything just stopped. The dying man watched as the woman and her young man got into a bit of an argument and then the woman pulled something out of a pouch she had on her hip. He heard a familiar melody and the horse reappeared. The young man and the woman got on the horse and made their way to a piece of land. He watched as the young woman gave a final sweep over the carnage, and then disappear into nothingness with the young man and the horse. He watched and could say nothing, but in his mind he was screaming,

"_DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! HELP ME TOO! PLEASE_!"

Over and over he tried to mentally get their attention, but to no avail. He was left behind in a pool of blood covered with the stench of his enemy's bodies. He felt as his life ebbed away until he slipped into unconsciousness. He then felt himself begin to rise towards a place that he knew he was supposed to go. The pain was gone, the stench, the worry; it was no more. As he rose towards his destination, he was suddenly stopped. He heard a voice say,

"_A shame that you had to leave your young life so soon while they had the chance to live on in happiness, isn't it_?"

He replied,

"I…I guess."

"_Tell me something, young man. Were you content with your life in that world_?"

"As content as any person could be knowing that they outlived most of their neighbors and family for several months of an onslaught only to see it all fall away from me at the last minute."

"_What do you mean_?"

"I wasn't supposed to die on that street! I didn't want to die on that street! I watched as one of my best friends reappeared to me, but she didn't even take the opportunity to check that I was okay! I thought that she was dead, and she didn't even look for me; all she cared about was that other guy!"

"_Ahhhh. Then you are angry at her_?"

"I wanted to go with them. She didn't even look for me. Why didn't she look for me?"

"_Would you like to go where she is now_?"

"What do you mean? Where is she?"

"_She's in one of the places that you have been wanting to go your whole life, but because of a harmless comment on your part, she denied your entrance to this place to learn everything you wanted to. How to use a sword, a bow, and how to fight in combat_."

"Where is she?" He asked again.

"_My dear boy, she's in Hyrule; along with Princess Zelda, Link and her betrothed…. and her filthy vermin of a son._"

"How do you know this?"

"_I have seen her and how much joy she has right now. Everybody there thinks that she is a hero but in truth the woman is a thief. She stole something very important to me and I want it back. However, I cannot do it alone; I need your help_."

"What can I do? I'm dead now."

"_But you can live again! However, I cannot help you with this as long as you remain an inhabitant of your former world._"

"So what do I have to do?"

"_Claim me as your master. Swear undying loyalty to me, and promise that you will serve me until the end of your days._"

"How do I know that the end of my days won't be tomorrow or the next day?"

"_I promise that you will not die unless I meet my end, and I'm already dead. Therefore I cannot die again. You, my boy, will be immortal._"

"Immortal, huh? Why should I help you?"

"_You and I have a common goal: revenge. As long as all those whom I have mentioned remain alive, I cannot touch them. This is where you come in. If they are dead I can destroy them forever, and claim both worlds as my own, and you will have a place at my side once they are mine._"

The apparition considered the options for a moment, and then asked,

"So, I swear undying loyalty to you and you promise to make me immortal? What's the catch?"

"_No catch, just your oath. That is all I require. Unlike some, like the girl, I have compassion and understanding._"

The apparition of the dead man considered again, and then said,

"What do I have to do?"

The unseen speaker's voice seemed to crackle with an invisible smile as it said,

"_Repeat after me: I swear my life and my service to my master, Gannon, who is the rightful king of Hyrule._"

The apparition balked at the name of the speaker. He said,

"Gannon! Hang on, you're bad news; I have no desire to serve you!"

"_But you want revenge, yes_?"

"I do, but…."

"_Then this is your only choice. Say the oath, and you live again_ _with all my powers at your disposal!_"

"I don't…. yes, I do. She didn't even make sure that I was okay after all that time of thinking that she was dead! She wouldn't even let me ask Link anything and all I did was start a harmless conversation, and Link freaked out on me! I will say it, and I'll be even better than Link! I swear my life and my service to my master, Gannon, who is the rightful king of Hyrule!"

As soon as he spoke the words, the unseen speaker began to do something to the apparition's body. It glowed with an unearthly light and then it began to descend towards the earth in a ghostly fluidity. The apparition touched down on the ground, and as soon as his feet hit the earth his body began to grow solid and he felt the warmth of the sun on his flesh once again. He fell forward feeling every sensation as his blood found its pathways again, and he drew in his first breath of air as his lungs materialized. When his transformation was over he stood up feeling more powerful than ever before. Every sinew of his body was imbued with another power that made it possible for him to walk amongst the living. Then he heard the unseen speaker's voice say to him,

"_Now, your first task is to write a letter to her and let her know that I am not so easily gotten rid of._ "

The young man started a journey towards the nearest town and soon he came upon a large sprawling city which he recognized from every Legend of Zelda game he had ever played: Castle Town. He made his way towards the bar on the South Road and found his way inside. Everyone there looked towards the door as he walked in and every eye in the place followed him. He went over to the bar and said,

"Do you have a piece of paper that I can use?"

Telma gave a sheet of paper to the young man and said,

"Here you go."

He sat down at one of the tables and waited. The voice said to him,

"_I want you to write these words: '__This isn't the end yet. Until next time, Heroine of Hyrule._'"

The young man dutifully did as he was asked and found the postman over in the corner of the bar. He said,

"I need you to deliver this to the 'Heroine of Hyrule.' It's urgent."

"Of course, of course, sir. Shall I say who it's from?"

"No, I'd rather it be a surprise."

"Very well. Five rupees please."

"Oh! Um…rupees, rupees; I don't have any rupees."

"We'll just call this one a freebie. That family gets more letters than what's good for them anyway. Next time, however, don't expect me to be so generous."

The postman took off with the letter, and the young man sat down to one of the tables and said,

"Bartender! I want a drink!"

Telma turned her upper lip up at this guy, but she brought him the drink. Something about this man didn't sit right with her, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She made a mental note to tell Link, Matthew or Aiden about him the next time one of them came in. She said,

"First timers drink free, but have money next time. Don't expect any special treatment around here."

The young man looked up at Telma and gave her a daring look that sent her on a hasty retreat behind the counter. Soon he got up and departed the bar. The voice said to him,

"_Did you see the way that bartender reacted when you looked at her? Give it some time and you will be able to weaken entire armies with a single glare as I once did_."

The young man retreated into an ally and made sure that he was alone. He said to the voice,

"Is there anyway that I can shut you off for a while? I need some time to think."

"_Of course my dear boy. Take all the time in the world. If you need me again, just call my name. You know my name, yes_?"

"Yes…. Gannondorf."

"_Good lad. I'll be watching_."

The voice left, and with it some of the menacing air that the young man was projecting. The young man left the ally and looked at the cobblestones that made up the street. He wasn't watching where he was going, however, and bumped into someone. Both of them fell flat on their backs and the young man was the first to say,

"Watch where you're going, idiot!"

"I beg your pardon? Who are ye to speak to me that way!"

The young man looked at the other person full in the face and saw an old man, short in stature with very thick glasses making him look more like a bug than a human being. The elderly man raised his fists and said,

"I'll ask ye one more time what right you have to speak to me that way or I'll box your ears for ye!"

The young man got up and laughed the way the old man was standing. He said,

"Oh my God! You really think that you're gonna beat me up? Don't make me laugh."

He continued laughing and never saw the blow. He felt a strong fist punch him square in the chin and he fell over feeling like he'd been hit with a sack of bricks. He heard a crotchety old man's voice say,

"That'll learn ye, ya ignant whippersnapper!"

The old man walked off muttering something about how young people never have respect for their elders anymore and how children should all be locked away until they were good and grown, leaving the younger man in the dirty road with every person who had witnessed the fight laughing uproariously at his misfortune. The young man was on his feet in a minute and was about to go after the senior citizen, but the voice stopped him saying,

"_Don't waste your strength on that old fool. He'll get what's coming to him in the end. Focus on what you need to do._"

The young man brushed himself off and took off in the other direction to avoid the old man. Soon he made it to the center square and took off in the direction of the castle. He made it to the gate, but the guard stopped him and said,

"Halt! None my pass this way without the approval of the Princess."

The young man drew himself up to his fullest height and asked,

"If I can't see the Princess, can I at least see Link? I'm a big fan of his."

"You about a thousand other people, but I'll see if he is in today."

The guard disappeared and the young man felt a surge of excitement at the possibility of being able to meet his hero again. Soon the guard came back out with another person trailing behind him. As he got closer, the young man realized that it wasn't Link, but another guard who had a higher ranking. His armor was highly polished and he carried a common sword and he had an expression on his face that screamed of boredom. As soon as they got to where the young man was standing, the higer ranking guard said,

"I am sorry, but Link is busy at the moment. Perhaps I can help you, though?"

"Um…who are you?"

"My name is Ungo. If you have business to conduct with Link or Princess Zelda, I am afraid that you need to state your business to me first."

"I'm afraid that my business is with Link only."

Ungo's expression went from bored to exasperated.

"I have already informed you that he is busy and doesn't want to talk to anyone right now. If your business is concluded, then please leave. Otherwise I'll have to remove you. Have a good day."

Ungo turned to go, but the young man said,

"Wait a second! Perhaps you know of someone else?"

Ungo turned back around and said,

"Who do you want to talk to now?"

"Do you know Christina?"

Ungo's face went from exasperated to downright mad.

"All right, look. I don't care what fan club you are the leader of; but get out of here or I'm going to throw you in the dungeons!"

"For what?"

"Pissing me off! Now get lost!"

Ungo turned to go, but before he did the young man shouted at him,

"Next time you see any of them, tell them that Kyle was looking for them!"

"All right, that's it! I've had enough of you! You're under arrest for trespassing on castle property and for disrespecting a Royal Hylian Officer!"

Ungo grabbed hold of him and placed the cuffs around his wrists. He took him down below the castle walls and threw him into a cell in the dungeon. After Ungo locked his prisoner up he said,

"I'll be sure to relay your message to the chickens. Maybe one of them will be able to help you out of this."

Ungo took off laughing, leaving Kyle sulking.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, up in the castle, Link, Aiden, Zelda, Midna, Matthew and me were all in the library discussing the unsteady peace that was now over the land. Aiden was saying,

"Zelda, can we know for sure that Gannondorf is gone for good? I mean, you thought he was last time and he managed to come back. What's to say that he can't do it again?"

"Aiden, when you destroyed that shadow, I think that we have a pretty safe bet that Gannondorf is not coming back. He would be hard-pressed to try to find a way back this time."

Then Matthew spoke up and said,

"I'm pretty new to all of this, but I think that we should be on our guard anyway. There hasn't been a time that I can remember that Gannon hasn't found a way back, and wherever he is he could be plotting something as we speak. What do you think, Midna?"

"I agree with you, Matthew. We need to be careful and not get complacent. Every time that he's been defeated, he's always found a way back so what's different this time?"

"Well, Christina has the Triforce of Power this time," said Link. "It could mean that he will try to do anything to get it back. How about you, Christina? What do you think that we should do?"

I didn't even hear him speak. I was absorbed in my own thoughts. I hadn't told any of them yet that our band would soon be bigger, and I didn't know how to tell them. Should I wait? Should I tell Matthew first? Should I say something now? Should I…

"CHRISTINA!"

"Hmm? What?"

"Link asked you something," said Matthew.

"Oh, um….what did you say?"

"I asked what your opinion was on our next course of action now that you have the Triforce of Power."

"Our next course of action about what?"

Link face-palmed his forehead and said,

"Have you been with us at all today? Lately you've been off in your own world and nothing any of do can seem to pull you out of it."

"He's right, baby," my husband said. "Even at home, you've been acting really weird. What's going on with you?"

I looked at my husband's face and all the faces of those surrounding me who wanted to know what was up with me. I looked down at my hands and I thought to myself,

"_Just tell them! No wait! There's gotta be a better way than this! Maybe if I…._"

Just then, a knock came at the door. I was out of my chair like a rocket and I said a little too loudly,

"I got it!"

And bolted to the door. I opened the door and Ungo, one of the castle's captains strode in with a smug look of self-satisfaction on his face. I said,

"Ahh, Captain Ungo; you look like you've got some good news."

"That I do, milady. I just threw a troublemaker into the dungeons and I've come to inform Sir Link about it.¨

¨Link stood up and said,

¨You know that I don't like to be called by my title unless it's a formal occasion, Captain. What did the prisoner do that you need to inform me of it?"

"Well, he asked for you specifically."

Link crossed his arms and said,

"And….?

"And I thought I should tell you that you've got an admirer down there. It's actually quite a funny story….."

I was feeling the distinct need to get out of this room so I said,

"I'm sure it is, Captain, so why don't you tell me about on the way to the dungeon, hmm?"

"Erg…as you wish, milady."

Ungo and the rest of the company shared a questioning look as to my behavior, but I rushed the Captain out of there feeling immediate relief once I got out of the library. On the way down, the Captain said,

"I don't believe I have ever seen someone want to get out of a room as fast as you did just then. Are you all right, milady?"

"I'm fine, Captain. Just take me to the prisoner."

I spoke those words rather abruptly and it caused the Captain to shut his mouth all the way to the dungeon. When we reached it the Captain kicked the door and said to the cell's occupant,

"You have a special visitor. You had better treat her with respect."

The person from inside the cell retorted,

"How sweet, but I didn't order a hooker."

At that, I got mad. I shouted to whoever was in there,

"Get over here and show me your face, coward!"

The figure stood up, whipped around and shouted,

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHO THE COWARD IS, YOU FAT FU… uh….oh, boy. Hi, Christina."

I had to look closely for a second, but then it came to me who he was.

"Kyle? What are you doing here! How did you get here? Where have you been?"

Then I said to the Captain,

"Let him out. He's no troublemaker."

"As you wish, milady."

Ungo let Kyle out of the cell utterly befuddled as to why I would treat this guy like he was one of my best friends. As soon as he was out of the cell, I wrapped my old friend in a giant hug and said,

"Kyle, it's so good to see you! I was so afraid that you were dead!"

I released him and looked at his face, and I saw an unusual look pass over him like he was listening to someone else. It quickly passed and Kyle said,

"I am sorry that I insulted you. I didn't know that it was you."

"Don't think on it, my friend." Then a realization hit me,

"Oh! Crap! I can't let Link see you!"

"What? Why not?"

"He still hasn't exactly forgiven you for insulting Princess Zelda when we first met. He still fully intends to fight you for her honor."

"Oh. What if I just apologized?"

"Eh, could work, but I wouldn't count on it. Now, come on I have to get…."

I never finished my sentence because a small troupe met us in the dungeon. It consisted of Matthew, Link and Aiden, and none of them looked happy. Whenever Link saw Kyle, his face darkened and he said,

"What's HE doing here? I thought the gate was shut for good now."

"Link," I said, "he's not here to insult Zelda again. In fact, he wants to apologize for his actions. Don't you Kyle?"

"Uh….yeah. Link, I'm real sorry that I called Princess Zelda a whore-slut-bitch whose only real talent was being the town bicycle where everyone's had a ride. It was wrong and it won't happen again."

Link's brows just knit closer together and he said in a dark tone,

"You have no idea how lucky you are that a lady is amongst us right now. Christina, we need to talk to you. Your friend can find his own way out of the dungeon. He bragged about it enough, I'm certain he's an expert by now. Let's go."

I dutifully followed my husband, my son, and my friend out of the dungeon and back to the library. I sat down in my chair and faced all of my friends, only now they seemed more like judges. Zelda said,

"All right, Christina; enough with the secrets and the running away and everything else that has been up with you. We are your friends and your family; you should be able to trust us with whatever it is that's wrong with you."

"Zelda, please; it's not that I don't trust any of you, I just don't know how to tell you what's on my mind."

Matthew said,

"Just say it. I'm a little scared for you."

I almost laughed at that one, but I didn't. Instead I looked down at my hands and said,

"I just...can't tell you yet. Just please be assured that nothing is wrong with me. I'm just having trouble finding the right way to tell you. Now, if you will all please excuse me."

It was not a request. I left the library feeling like a big jerk. They needed to know. They had the right to know, but how to break the news. I went to my house not far from the castle and I laid down on my bed feeling drained. I put my hand on my stomach and said,

"I'll tell them soon; I just….don't know how."

Then my husband came home. He came into our room and found me lying down. He sat down next to me and said,

"Okay Christina; what is going on? Even when you brought me here, you weren't acting nearly this strange. I can handle the fact that you embody ultimate power, but this is something that I cannot handle. Talk to me; please."

I looked up at his pleading eyes, sighed, and said,

"You deserve to know first, anyway."

I sat up and took his hands in mine and said,

"Matthew…..we're….."

I never got the last few words out due to a knock at the door. I wearily sighed as Matthew went to go and open it. It was none other but my old friend, Kyle. Matthew politely said to him,

"Hello, Kyle. Is there something that I can help you with?"

"I'm gonna come right to the point."

"Okay?"

"I need a place to stay until I get a job. Since I already know you two, would you mind if I crashed with you for a while?"

Matthew looked over to me with a questioning look. I didn't know how to answer him either. It was not a good time for either of us to have a house guest, but as Knights of Hyrule we were obligated to help any person who might be in need of it…..no matter how much we didn't want to. Matthew sighed and said,

"Of course you're more than welcome to stay. Please come in."

Once again, I noticed that strange look on Kyle's face like he was listening to something else. I pricked up my ears to see if there were any strange noises about, but I heard nothing. Matthew showed Kyle where he would be sleeping and he set down a few ground rules.

"All right, Kyle. You are welcome to stay here as long as you need to, but be aware that we will not tolerate laziness around here. We can help you get a job, but it is better that you do it on your own. While you are here keep your things picked up. Christina and I somethimes have to work late hours and neither of us want to come home to stuff all over the floor. You're welcome to any food in the pantry, and I guess that's it. Please make yourself at home."

After he got himself situated, we gace him a tour of the house and then the three of us sat down on the couch and caught up. Matthew and Kyle had a great time talking about weapons and fighting styles and different ways to kill all the evil little creatures in Hyrule. While listening to their gory conversation, I thought to myself,

"_My Matthew may not be a true Hylian, but he sure has the attitude of a natural Hylian warrior_. _God, I love him!_"

Then I heard Kyle speak to me and it brought me out of my thoughts.

"Christina?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you mind if I asked you for a favor?"

"What?"

"Try to help me get back into Link's good graces. I feel really bad about what I said before and I don't want to be on his bad side anymore."

"Well, Kyle, I can try but you are going to have to do most of the work yourself. Link is...well...he's not the most forgiving of people who insult the Princess."

"Yeah, he's made that abundantly clear."

"Well, how would you feel if someone called the woman YOU love what you called Princess Zelda?"

"I would probably want to rip their guts out."

"Yeah, and Link is no pushover. He knows his way around a sharp sword, plus he's an excellent sniper with that bow of his."

Once again I saw Kyle's face get that strange look like he was listening to something that only he could hear. I couldn't help but ask,

"Is there something wrong with your ears?"

He got real defensive. He said,

"No, nope. There's nothing wrong with my ears, just thought I heard something strange is all. How do you know about that? Your watching me a little too closely, Christina. Just forget about it."

He laughed it off and got up quick.

"Well, (yawn) I'm beat; I'm going to bed now. You guys have fun, and I'll see you in the morning. Thanks again for letting me stay with you guys, and thanks for helping me to patch things up with Link."

He took off towards his room leaving Matthew and I bewildered. We looked at each other and Matthew said,

"I can't take much more strange behavior from anyone. Ugh; I'm going to go do some target practice. When I get back, though, you and me are gonna talk about YOUR strange behavior, my love."

He grabbed his bow and his quiver, I kissed him and said,

"All right. Have fun."

He closed the door behind him and I set to work polishing our shields and our swords. As I performed the mundane task, I thought about what I was going to say to him when he got back. I had to tell him; there was no way around it. I couldn't hide it forever, and he deserved to know the truth. As I polished our weapons, I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see Kyle's face looking at me from around the corner watching my every move, calculating and planning; an evil, malicious look on his face that only one being had ever been known to exude.


	3. Chapter 3

As he watched her, Kyle heard the voice say to him,

"_You have to be more careful with your facial expressions around these people; they are Knights and they are not to be taken lightly_."

Kyle returned to his room and said in a low voice,

"I didn't even know that my face was betraying me. I guess I need to work on my poker face a little."

"_You're what face_?"

"Keeping my expression blank."

"_That would be most wise. Now, let me tell you how fortunate we are. You got into the Castle grounds most easily and you got back into the girl's good graces as soon as she saw you. However, it is unfortunate that your comment about that so-called 'Princess' keeps you from befriending the 'Hero.' You had better watch your back and your mouth around him and the others. I know it is difficult for you, but mind your tongue_."

"But, I thought that I was immortal and that nothing could hurt me. Why does it matter if I mouth off every once in a while?"

"_Because you are immortal is all the more reason for you to hold your tongue; you cannot die, so if you are fatally wounded it will be as if nothing happened to you. Be careful, boy_."

"I'll be more mindful of what I say, and what my face does."

"_Good. Now then, did you notice anything about that girl and the man she was with_?"

"Is this some kind of test?"

Kyle felt a strange sensation in his head; like someone one squeezing his mind and it hurt.

"Ow! Stop it!" he yelled. Then he heard Christina say,

"Kyle? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Just ….hit my leg on something!"

When she didn't reply he gave a sigh of relief, and he heard the voice say,

"_First of all, you do not make demands of me; that is not your place! Second of all, consider yourself lucky right now. Every time that you disrespect me, you will feel that pressure on your mind. The more you do it, the worse the pain will feel. Fail me too many times and you can consider yourself expenditure. Now then, I'll ask you again; what did you notice about the girl and the man she was with_?"

"I don't know," said Kyle in a low voice. His head was still throbbing from whatever the unseen speaker had done to it. "They looked normal to me."

He heard an exasperated sigh from the voice and then it said,

"_Think hard; did you see anything out of the ordinary_?"

"No, I didn't. Why don't you just tell me if you're so clever?"

He felt the squeeze on his mind again and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming. Then the voice retorted,

"_You WILL learn your place, brat! I warned you and my patience is wearing thin! Speak to me that way again once more, and I will place a curse on your mind so terrifying that you will beg for death_!"

The sensation didn't stop until Kyle said,

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry! I won't talk to you like that again!"

A few moments after the words left his mouth; Christina walked into the room and said,

"Kyle what is the matter with you? Who are you talking too?"

"I'm not talking with anyone! Just leave me alone!"

He immediately regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth. Christina's brows knit together in fury and she said,

"All right, that's it! You are going to the doctor, right now!"

He heard the voice say,

"_See, now look what you've done_._ You are going to ruin everything if you can't rein in your words. _ _That tongue of yours needs a bridle, and if I have to be the one to force it between your teeth, so be it._"

Christina grabbed Kyle by the wrist and pulled him towards the door. Kyle demanded,

"Let me go! I do not need a doctor, I'm fine!"

Christina turned around and faced him. The look that she gave him clearly said, 'do as I say,' and he couldn't resist because the hand that grasped his wrist, although it didn't hurt him, it had more power behind than was normal. Kyle heard the voice say,

"_Just as I thought; the woman can't even begin to know the extent of the power she holds and she chooses to use less of a fraction of it to bring a mere boy under her control. This is going to be easier than I thought_."

Kyle had to let her lead him to the West Road of Castle Town. She took him into a decent size building next to the gate and once inside she said,

"I'll be right back. If you walk out of here, I will not hesitate to wound you myself and, believe me, I can make it look like an accident."

Kyle dutifully sat in his chair and he heard the voice chortle at him.

"_Hahahah! That was quite amusing, boy. Next time, get her to drag you in front of Link and see how it goes_."

Kyle just turned a bright shade of red and wished more than anything that he was back home playing the game instead of living it. Suddenly he heard a familiar crotchety old man's voice come from behind the screen,

"Why yes, my dear, I'll have a look at your friend."

Then the old man started rambling, 

"I don't know what the problem is with young people these days. Always getting hurt in one way or ano….."

The doctor stepped out from behind the screen and when Kyle and the doctor locked eyes, the doctor stopped mid-sentence, turned to Christina and said,

"This is your friend?"

"Yes, and I'm afraid that he might have a touch of something that's affecting him in an unusual way. Can you help him?"

Kyle burst out with,

"I am NOT letting that bug-eyed freak touch me!"

The doctor said,

"I'm afraid that the only thing your friend is suffering from is a lack of a good whipping. He needs to learn respect for his elders, and until he does he's never going to get better. I'm prescribing one good swift kick in the arse three times a day for two weeks. Call me and let me know how it goes."

The doctor turned around muttering, and Christina and Kyle got up to leave but then the doctor stopped them as if he suddenly remembered something and asked Christina,

"How are you getting along, my dear? Feeling ill or strange in any way?"

Christina shot a look at the doctor that clearly said, 'shut up' but the doctor missed it and continued,

"Just remember that if you start feeling any kind of morning sickness, drink plenty of fluids and eat dry foods. Have a good day you two, and boy….I'll be watching you."

Christina and Kyle left the doctor's office both in a very bad mood for very different reasons. Kyle looked over her and asked,

"Morning sickness? What did that old kook mean?"

Christina just continued to look down at the sidewalk. Kyle heard the voice say,

"_This is an interesting turn of events. The girl apparently has had some fun while she's been in Hyrule_."

"Christina?"

"Kyle….I don't want to talk about it."

But he pressed on with a question,

"Are…are you pregnant?'

That last word seemed to resound throughout the market and everyone who heard Kyle's question stopped and looked at the pair walking towards the castle. One particularly nosy woman said,

"Oh, wait till Tara hears about this one! The Heroine of Hyrule is gonna have a little one!"

Christina tried to do some damage control, but the damage had been done. She shot a nasty look at Kyle and then turned toward the castle leaving him behind. The voice said,

"_That was better than I could have ever hoped to do. Even when she was my captive, her spirit was not broken that easily. Well done, boy. There may be hope for you yet_."

Kyle headed back towards Matthew and Christina's house and flopped himself on the bed. He said,

"I didn't know that she hadn't told anyone yet."

"_Don't think on it, lad. Now then, when she grabbed you can you tell me what you felt_?"

Kyle sighed and said,

"I don't know, I wasn't paying attention."

"_Do you ever pay attention_?"

"Of course I do."

"_Then think back to when she grabbed you. What was it that you felt resonating from her_?"

"I guess….the only word that comes to mind is….power. I couldn't resist her control over me."

The voice seemed to crackle with that smile again and it said,

"_Good. Now think hard; why would she have that much control_?"

He tried to piece it together in his mind, but he burst out with,

"I don't know! I just don't know!"

"_Hopeless"_

Kyle then said,

"I am not hopeless, I just don't understand. I want to make her suffer for leaving me behind to die. What is it that you want from her so bad? Please tell me what I'm supposed to do."

"_I too want to make her suffer, but as I told you, she has something of mine that I want back, and you mouthing off to everyone is only going to get us further from that goal. If you want revenge, the first step is to go and befriend all of those who bear the Triforces and their friends and family. So far you have been nothing but an offensive little prick so you have some damage control to do. When they feel that they can trust you, they shall tell you valuable information. First of all, however, you should go apologize to the girl for revealing her secret to all of Hyrule. I'm sure she's hurt_."

Just then the door opened and Matthew came in. Kyle walked over to him and said,

"Um….have you seen Christina yet?"

"I just got back from target practice. Was she looking for me?"

"Well….not you in particular, but I think it might be a good idea to head over to the castle. She was pretty upset about something."

Matthew quickly ran over to the castle to find his wife. He asked one of the servants,

"Have you seen Christina around here anywhere?"

"Why yes I did. She ran past us about 10 minutes ago and she headed up towards the observatory. She seemed to be very upset about something, but I didn't want to stop her and ask."

"Thanks."

Matthew quickly made his way to the observatory where he found his wife an emotional mess.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: **Finally! I am so sorry that it has taken me forever to post this chapter. I kept getting a type 2 error, but all is fixed now and the adventure continues. Please help with some kind of inspirational thoughts and opinions. I know that I would like to put a few things in this story, but ANY help, thoughts, opinions or just general advice would be most appreciated. I am having some writers block and I am hoping that just writing will help me get past it. Please Review, as usual, and thanks!**

* * *

I was sitting in the observatory utterly distraught that my friend had blurted out what I had been trying to keep hidden. I was so completely oblivious to my surroundings that I didn't even hear the door open behind me. I felt someone touch me on the shoulder and I whipped around ready to do battle with whoever would intrude on such a private moment. However, it was the gentle face of my husband who met my eyes. He sat down beside me and asked,

"Kyle said that you were upset about something; do you want to talk about it?"

I looked at him and said,

"It's not fair! You should have been the first to know, and now half of Castle Town knows because of that jerk!"

"Christina, what are you talking about? What is going on?"

I sighed and said,

"You best hear it from me rather than some stranger in town. Kyle was acting strange so I took him to the doctor over on the West Road. I'm pretty sure those two have already met because neither of them looked happy to see each other. Anyway, the doctor said that there was nothing wrong with him, but then he started asking me some very pointed questions about….um…."

"About what? What's the matter?"

"Matthew…you're gonna be a daddy."

The look on his face was so comical that, even though I was still upset, I couldn't help but laugh. He looked like he had just been hit with a pie in the face and that he might pass out. I said,

"Sweetheart, it's ok."

"Y….you're pregnant? How long have you known?

"Only a little while; I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I couldn't find the words."

"How 'bout, 'honey I'm pregnant,'? That would have done just fine." He sighed and asked, "Do Princess Zelda and Link know?"

"I don't know; they may or they may not. It all depends on how far the rumor has spread."

"Well, let's go make sure that they know so that neither of them hears it from a total stranger."

I looked at my love with adoration. As we made our way out of the observatory I asked,

"Are you mad at me?"

"Not really mad, just a little disappointed. I mean, I wish I would have been the first one to know about it, and I really wish that Kyle would keep his mouth shut every once in a while. Tell me again why you hung out with him back in the other world?"

"He's been a friend of mine ever since we were kids. We grew up together."

"Right, now I remember. Although I gotta say, Christina, I don't know if I fully trust him. Something about that boy seems…..off."

"Oh he's fine; he's not gonna do anything. Granted he's got a bit of a mouth, but he's still my friend."

"I don't know. I'm gonna keep a REAL close eye on him."

"You worry too much, hon."

We chatted as we made our way to the meeting room. Link, Zelda and Aiden were already there discussing something. We joined them and Zelda said,

"I'm glad that the two of you are here. We need to discuss a few things."

"What's on your mind, Zelda?" asked Matthew.

"Well, first of all, I am feeling uneasy about the state of things in Hyrule. Gannon is gone, but there is something out there that feels….dark. Almost as if a pale shadow of evil has returned."

"How powerful is it?" I asked.

Aiden, Link and Zelda looked at me in shock.

"You can't feel anything at all?" Link asked.

"Um…I don't know…should I?

He replied, "You should….another power is something that you of all people should be able to discern. What is the matter with you?"

Suddenly I felt anger fill me up and I blurted out, "I'm pregnant, ok! Does that have anything to do with my inability to sense anything? I wanted to find the right way to tell you all, but there you have it…I'm pregnant, and I'm seriously beginning to doubt that the Goddess made the right choice when she chose me to wield this thing! I don't even know how to use it!"

Just then I felt my right hand pulse like a second heartbeat was present in just that part of my body. As it throbbed, I felt was Zelda was talking about. Someone or something had very dark intentions and whatever this thing was; it could be very powerful; although, it was weak right now. I looked at my companions and I said,

"I'm sorry about my outburst. I just felt what you were talking about, Zelda, and you're right. There is something in Hyrule that is evil, although it is weak."

Link and Zelda looked at me in shock and confusion. Link said,

"Well, it's good that you felt it."

Then they all stared at different areas on the walls before he spoke again,

"You're pregnant? That's great news. Congratulations."

I gave a half-smile and said,

"Thanks Link."

Aiden said,

"I'm going to get a sibling. Wow."

"Can we just focus on the task at hand and not worry about what is happening in my body right now? Zelda, what do we do about the state of things in Hyrule?" I asked.

Every one of them looked at me with strange expressions on their faces but Zelda replied,

"Well, I suppose the best thing that we can do at the moment is try to gather more information and see where the source of whatever this is might be coming from. I'm sending all of you out to different parts of Hyrule to talk to the inhabitants and get their opinions and thoughts. Matthew, I would like you to go to the West to Kakariko Village and find Renado. He's the shaman of that area and he is a very powerful man. While you are there, I would also like you to meet with the Goron tribe and speak with their patriarch, Darbus. You can probably find him at Death Mountain. Both of these people should be knowledgeable about what is happening in their area. Aiden, you will go to the East to the Gerudo Desert. Before you go speak with Ashei; he knows the most about that area and his knowledge will prove useful. Link, my love, I would like you to go to the north to the Zora Domain and to Snowpeak Mountain. The Zoras will be most happy to see you again I'm sure, but please be careful. That particular area is probably the most dangerous of all.

"You needn't fear for my safety, Zelda. I'll come back to you unscathed."

"I know my green-clad prince."

The two of them shared a loving glance and then Zelda turned to me.

"Christina, I would like you to go to the south to the Ordona Province and the Faron Province. Inspect the Hidden Wood and see if you can feel where the source of this power is coming from."

Then she spoke to all of us,

"Please be on your guard. Whatever is out there could very likely present itself as a friend to gain your trust. Do not let that happen. You depart tomorrow morning so get some rest and good luck."

"But Zelda, what about you?" asked Link.

"I will stay here and wait for your return. Do not fear, my friends. All will be well."

She smiled at us and waved us off. I left with Matthew and Aiden at my side while Link took off for the practicing yard to do some target practice. Aiden said to me,

"Mother, how long have you been pregnant?"

"Only a little while, son, but I don't really want to talk about that right now. I have to prepare for a journey and so do you. I promise that I'll feel more up to talking after I get back, but for now can we just not talk about it?'

"Um…sure, I guess."

I walked ahead of them both and Aiden looked over at Matthew with a confused look on his face. Matthew returned the look and shrugged his shoulders. He caught up with me and said,

"I guess that your not feeling well, huh?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well, you just chewed out the Princess of Hyrule and two of your best friends for no good reason, and you kept something big hidden from all of us and now you don't want to talk about it."

"I'm stressed and I think that this mission is just what I need to get my mind off of everything, baby. Don't worry about me. I'll come back to you safe and sound and we'll talk about everything. For now, just let me do my job and lets go save the world."

I smiled at him and we left for home. There waiting for us was Kyle. He looked very guilty and he was hanging his head when we walked in the door. He said,

"I'm sorry that I told the whole town your secret before you had a chance to tell Matthew and the others. It was an accident."

I gave Kyle a hug and said,

"I know it was, Kyle, and you are forgiven but be more mindful of what you say."

"I will, don't worry. So what's going on now?"

"Matthew and I have to leave on a very important mission tomorrow and we won't be back for a few days. While we are gone can you please keep up with the place?"

His face brightened and he said,

"I sure can. Thanks for everything you guys; when you get back I'll have landed a job too."

Matthew said,

"That's great, Kyle. Talk to Telma over on the South Road. She owns the bar and I think she's looking for some help."

"Oh...ok...I'll check it out in the morning. In the meantime, is there anything that I can do to help you guys out?"

I gave him a strange look. I never remembered Kyle being this helpful or even this nice. Perhaps something was up with him, but whatever it may have been he was doing a good job of keeping it hidden. I replied to him,

"I don't need anything but Matthew might want you for something a little later."

Then I turned to Matthew and said,

"I'm going to get a bath and go to bed."

He kissed me and said,

"I'll be along shortly."

I left the two of them and proceeded to cleanse my body and after I was done I sank into my bed. Through the door I heard Matthew say,

_"...mouth. Watch it around here and especially around me."_

_"I'll be more careful of what I say. You're not the first person to tell me that you know."_

_"I'm sure. Good night, Kyle."_

Matthew stepped into our room and got into bed with me. I snuggled close to him and he put his arm around me. I breathed in his scent and I felt his warmth flow into my body. I draped my arm across his waist and laid my head on his chest and I listened to his heartbeat and the breath flow in and out of him. Even though we were facing danger, I felt a kind of peace feeling my love laying here next to me, sensing his strength and his fierceness that was rarely seen. As I drifted off into dreams I thought I heard Kyle talking to someone in the other room again and a fleeting thought went back to what the doctor had said and I thought,

"_I'll have to give him a swift kick in the arse tomorrow. Then he'll stop talking to his imaginary friends_."

The next morning the two of us grabbed a few clothes and put them into packs. We made our way to the castle stables where my horse, Cael, was eagerly waiting for me. Matthew saddled up his horse, Marth, and after he was done he turned to me and said,

"Christina, please be careful. I don't want you to get hurt. If you get in a fight, don't hesitate to get help. I love you."

I gave my husband a kiss and a hug and I said,

"I love you too, sweetheart. Take your own advice for yourself as well. Don't take on more than you can handle."

"Well, well, well, did we miss something?"

We whipped around at the voice and saw Link and Aiden coming to get their own horses ready. Link said,

"Christina, when we all get back and you have a moment, can I speak to you alone?"

"Sure Link. Is everything alright?"

"It's fine, I just want to ask you a few things."

We said our goodbyes and we agreed to meet back at the stable in three days. I took off towards the Ordona Province, as Zelda had asked me to do, and on the way I passed several little goblin creatures that I had come to loathe. Many of these creatures had killed mine and Matthew's families back in the other world and I had no love for them. I ignored them. however, because they weren't worth wasting my arrows on. We had already done away with most of the hoarde that had killed our parents and I could have fun later. I arrived in Ordon Village a few hours later and was given a very enthusiastic greeting by some of the kids who lived there. There was one little boy in particular I had a strong bond with: Colin, who was the son of Rusl, the town's swordsman. Of course, I would never take the place of his ultimate Hero, Link, but it was nice to be surrounded by a few fans.

"Christina! You're back! Hey, where's Link? You didn't bring him with you?"

"No Colin, Link isn't with me today. He's off North on a very important mission."

Colin pouted a little, and I couldn't help but smile. Colin said,

"Ever since you guys got knighted you've been stopping by less and less. Bring Link with you next time, ok?"

"All right Colin. I promise that I'll bring Link with me the next time I come. In the meantime, is your dad around?'

"Yeah, he's in the house."

"Thank you, my friend."

I left Colin and went to Rusl's house. I knocked on the door and was greeted by Rusl's wife. She said,

"Why Christina, this is an unexpected surprise. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Hello, ma'am. I'm afraid that I'm here on official business from Princess Zelda today. May I please come in?"

"Of course, of course! Please come in and make yourself comfortable."

I entered their little house and Rusl's wife said,

"Hang on just a moment, Rusl is outside. I'll go get him."

She left leaving me alone for a moment. Soon they both came back in and when Rusl saw me he exclaimed,

"Christina!"

We embraced and Rusl said,

"It's been too long, my friend. Tell me, how are the others?"

"We are all on an important mission right now, Rusl, and I need your help."

"What's the matter?"

"Well, first I have to know how the village is faring. Does anybody have a feeling of ...uneasiness about anything? Any kind of unexplainable fear that you have been suffering?"

Rusl considered for a moment and he said,

"Not to my knowledge. Ever since Gannondorf was done away with, things have been pretty peaceful. However we have all been wondering where Link is. We haven't seen him hardly at all ever since what happened at the Castle that day."

"Well I can tell you that right now he is off in the North speaking with the Zoras about the same thing that I am talking to you about. He's just fine, and I'll make sure to tell him when I see him again that he needs to get over here and play with the kids a little bit. Now then, I'm glad that things are peaceful here, but keep a sharp eye out. Zelda is worried that there could be some kind of enemy in Hyrule that is amassing power again.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Next chapter Finally! To all of my readers out there, any thoughts or suggestions would be good. Thanks and please review! **

* * *

While Christina and the others were off on their different missions, Kyle remained back in that small house on the outskirts of Hyrule Castle. He was lying down on the bed provided to him by his hosts and that voice began speaking to him again. It said,

"_Now that you have the place all to yourself, I can speak freely to you without fear of those two showing back up. Now then, back to the question that I asked you before: did you notice anything unusual about the girl and her husband_?"

"I don't know, Gannon. I simply don't know. All that I really remember was her gripping my arm so that I couldn't resist her, and that's it."

The voice sighed in exasperation and retorted,

"_Very well; since you are obviously too dense to understand what is going on here I'm going to give you a push in the right direction. Did you happen to look at her right hand_?"

Kyle wanted to insult the Voice back, but he refrained. The last thing he wanted was that horrible feeling of pressure on his mind again. Instead he calmly replied,

"I think that she was wearing something that covered her hand, but I don't really recall what it was. The whole thing happened kinda fast."

"_My boy, you aren't trying. Think_."

Kyle pondered the Voice's riddles: something that Christina had taken from him. It was obviously something that Gannon wanted back very badly, but this talk of her right hand was befuddling him….until it suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks. He had been so wrapped up in trying to earn Christina and Matthew's trust that he didn't even consider what all this talk about hands and stolen objects was really about. He blurted out,

"She has the Triforce of Power now?"

"_Finally, you get it. How is it that you were unable to figure this out before_?"

Then the voice grew thoughtful,

"_Unless you're being amongst the dead had something to do with it. Whatever the case, yes, she has taken my emblem from me, and that is why I want revenge on her and her family_."

"So that's what that knight meant by a Sacred Mark. Huh. Hey, Gannon may I ask a question?"

"_What?_"

"Why do you want revenge on her family? I mean, I understand why you want her dead, but why her family?

"_With all of them out of the way, I can rule the world. Everyone will bend to my whims, obey my every order, and follow my rules or they will perish under my fist! With no heroes around, I will be unstoppable_!"

After the Voice had finished speaking Kyle said,

"Sweet; how can I help you reclaim your throne?"

"_The only thing that I want from you right now is to gain all of their trust. Right now, I want you to go and find Zelda right now and sincerely apologize for your words about her. Be careful though. As I've said before, your mouth will get you in m or e trouble than anything around here and there is no one around to protect you. Now go_."

Kyle pulled himself from his bed and began the short trip towards Castle Town. He soon arrived at the West Gate and when hew entered, the first thing he saw was the doctor's office. Oh how he wanted to go in there and put that old, bug-eyed, idiot in his place, but he resisted the urge and continued towards the Castle. That guy would get what was coming to him soon enough. He arrived at the Castle and knocked on the door summoning one of the castle guards. The guard shouted from his turret,

"Who goes there?"

"I'm Kyle…I'm a uh, friend to Christina, and I'm here to see Zelda."

The guard disappeared and a few moments later the gate opened. The guard reappeared in the turret and said,

"Her Majesty has granted you permission to enter her court. However, you may not stay long."

Kyle nodded in agreement and entered the gate. When inside, he was met by Captain Ungo, the guy who had thrown him into the dungeon earlier, and he did not look happy. The Captain said to Kyle,

"You are only allowed to take up five minutes of her Majesty's valuable time. If you go so much as one second over, I will put you down in that dungeon again, and I will not open it up again just because your friend is one of her Majesty's Royal Knights."

Kyle agreed, and when they had begun walking Kyle heard the Voice say,

"_So, the 'Princess' made her a Knight. Well, the bigger they are the harder they fall, and mark my words…..she and all of her friends will be toppled like a stone tower_."

Kyle ignored the Voice and continued following the Captain. Kyle had not been inside the Castle, save for the dungeon, and the sight that met his eyes inside that structure was almost enough to make him swoon. Not only was the foyer big enough to hold all of Castle Town and then some but the opulence and grandeur of the décorwas so beautiful that he was tempted to stop following Ungo and go look at all the tapestries that hung on the walls and all of the treasures that lined the halls. Everywhere he looked he was distracted by some object that glimmered or gleamed in the light. Finally, Ungo took him to the bottom of the stairs where Zelda was waiting. In his eyes, she was a vision. Dressed in a white gown with an opulent tapestry belt hanging round her narrow waist, she reminded him of a Celtic bride. When he reached her, he knelt down on one knee and said,

"You're Majesty; I have wanted to meet you in person for so long. It is an honor."

"I'm sure it is," replied the Princess, "Tell me, young man, what is your purpose here?"

"I have come to ask your forgiveness, Princess."

"My forgiveness? Whatever for?"

"I said some things about you to Link that were quite unsavory, and I fear that he still has not forgiven me for it."

Zelda stepped off the bottom of the stairs and stepped right in front of Kyle. She said to him,

"Arise, young man."

Kyle rose from his kneeling posture and looked Zelda straight in the face. She seemed to study him for a moment before she said,

"I thank you for coming to me personally to apologize for your words. Link told me of what you said about me, and often a stranger's words can cut deeper than a knife. However, I do forgive you. Once again, thank you forcoming to apologize in person."

Zelda turned to go, but Kyle said,

"Wait your Majesty; is there anything that I can do to make up for what I said?"

Zelda turned around and stared at him with a hint of frustration glinting in her eyes. Kyle pressed on,

"I mean, talk is cheap, but action speaks. Give me a job at the palace or something, and I'll prove to you that I really am sorry."

Then Captain Ungo interrupted and said,

"Let's go, brat! I'll not have you troubling the Princess anymore today."

He began to haul Kyle away, but Zelda stopped him. She said,

"Now wait a moment, Captain. This boy is right."

Both Ungo and Kyle's jaws dropped. Zelda continued,

"People can say many things, but it is only through action that we can tell if they are truly repentant."

She approached Kyle and said,

"Very well, lad, I'll give you your request. We are always in need of palace cooks. Captain Ungo, please take the boy to the kitchen so that he can begin learning his duties."

"Yes, you're Majesty."

Captain Ungo bowed and the Princess began making her way back up the stairs. Once she was gone, Ungo grabbed Kyle by the collar and began 'escorting' him rather roughly to the kitchen. On the way there, Ungo said,

"If I find out that you do anything to harm our Princess, I will make sure that you are executed myself."

Kyle grabbed Ungo's hand and took it off his collar. He faced the armored man and retorted,

"I have no intention of harming anyone while I am in this palace. Just take me to the kitchen, and stop treating me like I'm a damn criminal!"

Ungo slapped the boy across the face forhis insolence, and spat back,

"In my eyes you are a criminal! Now get going!"

He grabbed Kyle round the collar again and practically dragged him the rest of the way. Once they arrived, Ungo threw the boy into the kitchen and said to the staff there,

"He's your problem now! See if you can beat some of the fight out of him!"

And with that, he slammed the door behind him leaving Kyle alone with the kitchen staff. None of them looked like they were all to ecstatic about having to break in a new person, and Kyle suffered through the rest of the day learning how to mince, chop, sauté, and sear, as well as do everything that the staff told him. At the end of the day, he went back to Christina and Matthew's house and collapsed into bed utterly exhausted from the day's activities. Just before he drifted off, the Voice woke him up again. It said,

"_Wake up, boy! Your day is not over yet. You have training to do_."

"Training? After the day I've had? Come on, Gannon, leave me alone and let me get some rest. I'm no good to anyone otherwise."

Kyle felt that pressure on his mind again and he cried out in agony,

"Okay! Okay! I'm up!"

"_That's better._"

Oh, how he wanted to get rid of this thing, and the Voice picked up on it. It asked,

"_Do you hate me_?"

"Yes! I hate you, I hate that Captain fortreating me like a criminal, I hate Christina fornot making sure that I was okay back home, and most of all, I HATE BEING IN HYRULE!"

"_Hatred is only the start, boy. If you want your revenge that badly, then you have to temper your hate with patience as well_."

"Patience? Screw patience! I'm about ready to kill everyone in this stupid place now, starting with that smart-mouth Captain and that stupid doctor!"

The Voice just laughed at him. A long, deep laugh that had no trace of any humor, and then it said,

"_Your training for the evening is such: Answer this question. Why do you think that Zelda allowed you to work in the palace? You may not rest until you find the answer_."

Kyle screamed out of pure frustration. How was he supposed to know why Zelda wanted him to work in the palace other than the fact that he had asked her let him do so. So he said in a voice dripping with sarcasm,

"Because I asked her to?"

He felt that pressure on his mind again, and he screamed again in agony. When it was over he thought to himself,

"_What is Gannon trying to teach me? I don't know why Zelda would let me work in the palace! Did Christina give me a recommendation? Is Zelda trying to keep an eye on me? WHAT_?"

Then he shouted his thoughts aloud,

"Maybe Zelda's trying to keep an eye on me! I don't know, but I swear if you squeeze my brain again, I'm going to take that knife and plunge it into my heart, and then where will you be?"

The Voice replied,

"_Very good, Kyle. Very good_."

It was the first time the Voice had spoken his name out loud and it surprised Kyle a little.

The voice continued,

"_She does indeed want to keep an eye on you. Why is unclear yet, but I have a feeling that her intentions will be made clear after you have her trust. And as to your little suicidal comment, you seem to have quickly forgotten that you are immortal and cannot die unless I do. Nonetheless, you may rest now, but don't be late for work tomorrow_."

Kyle collapsed on his pillow and sleep overtook him in less than a minute. He practically passed out from exhaustion and while he slept a vague apparition floated above him. It was the color of night and it had an unclear shape because its lines were swirling like small whirlpools, making the image distorted. However the menace and evil coming from this vague ghost were crystal clear. It wanted blood, and this time, no one was going to stop him. Not Link, not his filthy unnaturally born son, and not the girl who had come to Hyrule from Kyle's world. The sleeping boy in front of the ghost was, unfortunately, the only way that he could get his revenge. All that the ghost needed to go was keep cultivating the boy's rage. Break him down enough so that he would become a veritable pillar of anger and hatred, and then, when the time was right, reclaim the throne and dispose of the boy. There was much work to do until that time, but Gannon was patient. All he had to do was bide his time. He would gloat when the time was right, but for now he let the boy rest.


	6. Chapter 6

I left Ordon Village the next morning feeling a mixture of relief and disappointment. While I was happy that whatever had begun to haunt Hyrule had not affected this small village I was eager to find out whatever it was so that we could deal with it. I departed after promising the children once more that I would get Link over to the village again as soon as possible and made my way towards the Hidden Wood that house the Temple of Time . When I got across the chasm that separated the mainland from the wood and found the temple, I was utterly shocked at what I discovered. The temple and the space around it were completely covered in darkness! I was still standing in the light, but it looked as though night had chosen to settle on this one small area of land and remain there. I approached the darkness cautiously and drew my sword and shield. Gingerly, I thrust my blade into the darkness and found that I could not even see light shining off the blade. Something was not right here. This didn't look like the darkness of the Twilight Realm. That light was somehow peaceful and serene; this was something different. I debated on whether or not to step into the darkness to see if I could find the door and try to find out what was going on inside, but before I did I decided to test something. I placed my right hand into the wall of darkness, but I even though I could feel my fingers moving they were invisible to my eyes. I could see the Triforce glimmering a little bit through that wall, but it could not pierce the darkness. I drew it back and said to my hand,

"This is ridiculous. You should be able to at least tell me if there is something powerful beyond this wall."

I thrust my hand back into the darkness, and I feel the slightest pulse of power but something was inhibiting my senses, and it concerned me. I decided against going into that place because I had a feeling that if I went in I might not be able to find my way back out. However I took a notebook from my pouch and made notes of what the darkness looked like and everything that I had done to attempt to find out what it might be. The information that I brought back to the castle could serve useful and Zelda might know more about this anyway. After jotting down my notes I made my way back across the chasm and found Cael, my horse. Taking the shortcut, I made as swift a journey as I could back to the castle and when I arrived I found, to my surprise, Link was there as well. Bewildered, I looked at him and asked,

"What are you doing back here?"

He explained,

"The temple on the lakebed was covered in this wall of darkness and I couldn't see anything past it, so I came back to report to Zelda what I had seen."

"Huh, strange; I found the same thing with the Temple of Time in the Hidden Wood. Did you go into it?"

"No, I didn't want to be wandering around someplace that I couldn't get out of."

"Smart. Oh, by the way have you seen Aiden or Matthew?"

"No I don't think they're here yet, but if they saw what we saw then chances are that they will be along shortly."

We waited for them out on the lawn and talked about different things, but inevitably the conversation turned back to my 'condition.' Link said,

"Remember that I wanted to talk to you about a few things when we got back?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I wanted to ask you if you feel like you can do this; being a parent, I mean. This can't be easy for you what with all the recent changes in your life."

I sighed and said,

"Link, can I be honest with you?"

"Of course."

"I don't really know if I'm ready to do this. I mean, I've got this Triforce on my hand, I just recently got settled here in Hyrule, I got married not too long ago, we are all trying to deal with whatever this is that is haunting Hyrule and now I can't be as useful to anyone because of this baby. What with being a knight, a guardian of the land, the bearer of the Triforce of Power, the Heroine of Hyrule, a wife and now a mom-to-be, it's just really bad timing and I'm having trouble adjusting to the idea."

Link looked at me with complete understanding on his face. After all, he had been through much of what I was going through right now. He sat next to me and said,

"Look, it will be alright. You have an entire castle behind you to help you and Matthew raise this baby so you will never be without help."

I smiled at him and then I remembered something. I said,

"Oh, yeah; Link, you had better get back over to Ordon soon. The kids are really missing you and are going stir-crazy without you."

He tilted his head back and laughed,

"I suppose that I haven't been around very much over there. I'll get over there as soon as I can and play with them."

"They all really look up to you, ya know. It's actually kind of cute."

Link blushed a little bit and we turned our conversation towards other topics. Soon, however, Aiden and Matthew showed up at the castle. Aiden ran up to Link and me and exclaimed,

"Mother, Father; there's something wrong with the Arbiter's Grounds! It's all covered in darkness and I couldn't see past the end of my nose in there! Not even Ashei knew what was going on and he knows the most about that place."

Then Matthew said,

"The same thing is going on at Death Mountain. The Gorons all went down to Kakariko Village because they cannot see anything in their mines."

We all exchanged information about the darkness that we had seen accumulating on the Temples; we made our way inside. Once we got inside, I said to my companions,

"You go on ahead and I'll catch up. I'm gonna go to the kitchen and find something to eat. Anyone else hungry?"

They all declined and we parted ways. Once I found the kitchen, another surprise met my eyes: Kyle was there, but he had a nasty look on his face. I exclaimed,

"Kyle! What are you doing here? Did you get a job here?"

He looked up at me, and once again I saw that mysterious glance of his like he was listening to something else. It disappeared after a moment and his expression went back to one of grouchiness. He sullenly said,

"Oh, you're back. Yes I got a job here; I'm one of the palace cooks now."

"That's wonderful, dude. How do you like it?"

Kyle grabbed my arm and pulled me off to the side. He said in a hushed voice,

"It sucks. I don't want to be a cook; I want to be a knight like you and Link. I work long hours, it's a thankless job, and nobody likes me very much. Can you please start teaching me to use a sword and stuff?"

He looked at me hopefully but I had to crush his hopes. I said to him,

"I'm sorry, Kyle, but right now is not a good time for me to take on a student. I would love to teach you, but right now we are dealing with something important."

"Oh? What kind of something?"

"We don't know yet, but it's not good."

He got a fascinated look on his face and pressed for more information.

"What's going on?" he asked.

I sighed and said,

"I really can't talk about it, because none of us know what it is. Don't worry though, my friend. If there is danger we will warn the palace of it so that we can keep everyone here safe."

He got a disheartened look on his face, but then looked up with that glance of his again. I looked at him utterly bewildered as to what he was listening to, but I left it alone for the time being thinking that perhaps he had developed a hearing problem or something. Then again, perhaps Matthew was right; there was something unusual about him. He had changed a little since he had gotten here. He wasn't quite the same person that I remembered, but I had other things to think about at that moment. I gathered a little food and made my way to the audience chamber where the rest of my companions were. I opened the door and Zelda remarked,

"Ah, there you are. We've been waiting for you."

"You could have started without me. I was just getting a snack."

"Well, you're here now, and we can begin. What's going on out there? Aiden, what did you see at the Arbiter's Grounds?"

"It was the strangest thing, Zelda. All I could see was a blanket of darkness on that temple. It was so thick that I couldn't even see the glimmer of the sun on my sword when I stuck it in there."

Then she turned to Matthew and asked,

"You saw the same thing at Death Mountain?"

"I did. The Gorons had to go down to the village and put themselves up at the inn. A lot of them couldn't fit in that little space so they have to make do with whatever they can find."

"The Zoras are in the same boat," Link put in. "They have all left the temple on the lakebed and are currently holed up at their domain, but they are getting a little restless."

Then Zelda asked,

"Did anyone happen to get the story on how this may have gotten started?"

Link spoke up again,

"The Zoras said that two days ago they all woke up and they noticed that it was still dark inside their temple and it was growing darker every hour. They all got outside and by midmorning their temple was completely shrouded in darkness. They sent messengers to the castle, but we got there before the messengers could get to you. While I was there I tried to use the Triforce to dispel some of that shroud, but I failed. It merely glimmered, but nothing more."

Zelda sat back in her chair and pondered what her three knights had told her. Then she turned to me and asked,

"What did you see at the Temple of Time in the Hidden Woods, Christina?"

"The same thing, Zelda; I too tried to use the Triforce to dispel the darkness, but it didn't work. It only glimmered a little, but it didn't cut through the darkness enough so that I could go exploring."

"Then it is as I feared."

We all leaned for ward in our chairs looking at her with interest. She continued,

"Something is trying to stifle the light that protects these lands and is preparing for an invasion. We must act swiftly."

Link asked,

"How, my love? Not even the Triforce of Power could pierce that darkness."

Zelda looked to her husband and replied,

"Then it seems to me that we must go on a bit of a journey."

"What, all of us including you?" asked Matthew.

"Well not all of us," she replied, "If one Triforce cannot pierce the darkness alone, then the power of three might be enough to break it. Christina….Link, I will go with you to the Forest Temple in the Faron Woods. Something tells me that part of the answer lies there."

Link faced his bride and took her hands,

"Zelda, it's dangerous. I don't feel comfortable with you going out there in the wilderness, you might get hurt."

She answered,

"If we are to find the answer to this riddle, then I must go with you. I am the ruler of this land and I will do whatever it takes to keep it safe."

Link looked down defeated. He couldn't stop her and he knew that she was right. Perhaps if only one Triforce could be seen glimmering in a stifling dark shroud then perhaps the power of all three could be enough to, at least, temporarily break it for a while so that we could find some answers to this riddle. He looked back up at her and sighed,

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow."

We all got up to go, but Zelda said,

"Christina, stay a moment."

I looked at her with a confused look on my face but sat back down in my chair. Once the others had gone she said to me,

"Since you were down in the kitchen, I assume that you met your friend from the Other Place."

"I did, Zelda. He didn't look too happy to be working in the kitchen."

"Did he ask anything of you?"

"Yeah, he asked me if I could start teaching him how to use a sword. Oh, he also said that he wanted to be a knight."

Zelda sat back in her chair and put her two pointer fingers on her chin. After a moment she lowered her hands and said,

"There is something that concerns me about that boy. I can't place my finger on it, but something about him is disconcerting."

"Zelda, if it's what he said about you back in the…"

"It's nothing he said," she interrupted me; "It's his demeanor. Listen, I want you and Matthew to keep a close eye on him while he is living with you."

"Do you think that he has something to do with what is going on?" I asked.

"I don't know yet, but if he does have something to do with it, be en guarde and don't be afraid to dispense justice if you need to."

"As you wish, Zelda," I said.

I left the audience chamber feeling a little confused, but happy that at least we had a direction to go in to deal with this. I found Matthew in the foyer and went to him. He asked me,

"So what did Zelda want to talk to you about?"

I explained the situation to him and he said,

"I have no problem keeping an eye on that boy. Don't worry, sweetheart."

We kissed briefly eliciting a little, 'awwww' from some of the servants and we made our way back to our house. About halfway there, I felt a sensation come over me that I hadn't felt in a long time. I ran past Matthew and made a beeline for the bushes where I tossed my cookies. My husband ran in to help me and exclaimed,

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

I groaned a little and replied,

"I'm fine, just a little (urp) morning sickness. It'll pass."

"I'm gonna go get Link."

"That's really not necessary. I'll be…..oh God!"

I threw up again and Matthew ran back towards the castle. Soon he came back with our best friend in tow. Link looked at me and got a bit of an evil grin on his face. He said,

"You know what this means, don't you?"

I looked at him and pleaded,

"Please, no. Not that stuff."

"Come on, Christina," said Link, "Let's go and get the medicine for that. We have a journey to go on tomorrow and we can't have you throwing up every five minutes."

"You're doing this for revenge, aren't you?"

He didn't reply, he and Matthew just picked up and escorted me back to the castle. They got me to the little clinic and Link handed me an all-too familiar vial of scarlet liquid that would help with nausea. I glared at him and said,

"I swear I'm going to get you back for this."

He just grinned at me and said,

"Take your medicine. Believe it or not, it tastes better than it smells."

I shot him a nasty look, held my breath and opened the vial. Once again that smell filled the room almost immediately. A stench that smelled like Limburger cheese had mated with a skunk and rolled around in something dead for a week. Even Matthew gagged a little at the odor. But I downed the liquid and a taste like rotten garbage trickled down the back of my throat. Once all the liquid was gone, I had to admit that I felt better but I was desperate to get the taste out of my mouth so I rushed to the sink and rinsed out my mouth. My husband went to my side and said,

"Do you feel better now?"

"Yes, I do," I replied grudgingly.

Link looked at me sympathetically and said,

"I'm going to grab a few more of those just in case."

I nodded; Link grabbed a few vials and took off leaving me and Matthew alone. I wrapped my arms around my love and said,

"Can we go back home now? I want to lie down."

Without saying a word he helped me down off the table and took me home. I laid down and nearly promptly fell asleep and Matthew took off for the practicing field. Soon I awoke to the sound of someone walking in the door. Then I heard a familiar voice call my name.

"Christina? Matthew? Are you here?"

"I'm in here, Kyle."

He came into the room and saw me lying down. Nonchalantly he asked if I was alright, and I let him know that I was. He came and sat down on the bed and asked,

"Are you sure that you won't change your mind about teaching me how to fight? What if I need to defend myself? I'll have no idea how to do it."

"Kyle, I can't. If you want to learn to fight go enroll at the academy. I have things I have to do and I don't really have the time to teach anyone how to fight. When I have some free time I'll be more than happy to show you a few tricks but I simply cannot take a student right now."

He got that weird look on his face again and I had enough. I sat up in bed and burst out with,

"Who or what are you listening to? You keep getting a weird look on your face and I'm getting sick of it! Now talk to me!"

He got angry and retorted,

"I'm not listening to anything! If I keep getting a weird look on my face it's because I have an inner ear problem and I can't control it!"

I firmly grabbed his wrist again with my right hand. I felt a surge of anger and the Triforce on my hand began to pulse with power. I looked into my friend's eyes and stated,

"You are not telling me the truth. What are you up to Kyle?"

Kyle looked straight back into my eyes and cryptically said,

"I'm not up to anything."

I released my grip on his wrist and said,

"Please leave me alone right now."

He left my room and I thought to myself,

"That was really weird; if he's not up to anything than who is?"

I couldn't think anymore. I fell back asleep and all too soon I felt someone shaking me to wake up. It was dark in the room and I looked at my Matthew who was shaking me.

"You have to go now, Christina," he said.

I reluctantly pulled my body from bed and I pulled on my tunic. I woke up Matthew and said,

"I love you, baby. I'll see you when I get back."

He nodded and I leaned in to give him a kiss. As I pressed my lips to his, I gently flicked his lips with my tongue eliciting a sound of pleasure from him. He pulled me closer but I had to go so I pulled away from him. He gave me a disappointed look and remarked,

"Hey, that's not fair!"

"You should know the first rule of the theatre, my love. Always leave them wanting more. We'll have some fun when I get back; of that you can be well assured."

I gave him a coy smile and left the house feeling his eyes on me as I departed. I made my way to the stable where I found Cael already saddled and Link and Zelda waiting for me. Link was dressed in his usual green tunic but Zelda was attired in garb that I had never seen her wear before. She was wearing riding clothes that looked like they were made for a peasant, but she still had an air about her that was both regal and authoritative. She looked at us and said,

"Let's go."

We took off towards Faron Woods and when we arrived we found just we expected to find. The Forest Temple was covered in a blanket of darkness that seemed impenetrable. I looked at the two more experienced warriors and asked,

"So how do we do this?"

Zelda drew an Arrow of Light forged from the light of the Goddesses themselves. She had received these arrows on our last adventure, and she was hoping that perhaps one of them could dispel some of the darkness. She shot it into the thick shadow and sure enough a bit of a path opened. When the path was opened she had us walk into the path and clasp hands. The Triforces on our hands shone brightly making the path a little wider revealing the door to the temple entrance. Link moved the stone that blocked the entrance and we walked inside. The utter disarray that met our eyes inside that place was horrible. Totem poles had been knocked over and shattered, the water was putrid and worst of all, small denizens of darkness were slithering along the ground like slimy snakes. They looked like a cross between and octopus and a snake and to make it worse they spoke in voices that sounded poisonous. As if the very words they spoke were toxic to your ears. One of them hissed,

"_We have company,_" and they began to surround us.

We drew our blades and Zelda demanded,

"Stay back, or meet your death."

She nocked an arrow to her bow and set it. The holy light coming off the arrow caused some of the creatures to slither back and cringe in pain. Link stabbed at the creatures with the Master Sword, and managed to pick up one of them. We didn't see it, but he put it in his pouch and said to us,

"LET"S GET OUT OF HERE!"

We hastily agreed and got out of the temple. The darkness had closed back in around us so Zelda drew her Arrow of Light and shot it through the darkness creating the pathway again. We clasped hands and made it back through to the other side. When we made it back, we almost collapsed from sheer panic but we were alright. We all looked at each other and I remarked,

"Let's never do that again."

Zelda looked at me and asked,

"Why didn't you command them? You could have commanded one of them to tell us what was going on."

"She still can," said Link, "I put one of them in my pouch."

Zelda looked at him admiringly and we made our way back to the castle with our prisoner.


	7. Chapter 7

While the events were taking place in the woods with the bearers of the Triforces, Kyle was back in the kitchen slicing onions and crying because of the sharp acrid juices that were stinging his eyes. He cursed the tears rolling down his cheeks and said to himself,

"If she won't teach me to use a sword, then how am I going to learn?"

Then he heard the Voice say,

"_Then why not go to Link?"_

He said in a whisper,

"I really don't want to. He doesn't like me very much."

"_How will you ever gain his trust if you don't try_?"

Kyle thought to himself for a moment and said in a whisper again,

"I'll try."

"Oy! 'oo are you talkin' to, boyo?" the kitchen manager shouted.

"No one, just talking to myself."

"Well, quit actin' lyke a crazy person and GET BACK TO WORK!"

Kyle quickly went back to cutting his onions and didn't speak to anyone else for the rest of the day. When he was done for the day, he found his way onto the practicing field where he saw a bunch of soldiers sparring. He watched them with interest until he heard a voice behind him demand,

"Didn't I leave you in the kitchen? What are you doing here?"

Kyle turned around and faced the Captain that he had so come to loathe. He retorted,

"I'm just watching the soldiers spar. I'm done with my duties in the kitchen for the day and I wanted to have a little fun."

The Captain got in Kyle's face and said,

"Get out of here, boy. This is no place for you and if I catch you here again, I will ensure that you will be severely punished."

Kyle heard the Voice say,

"_This guy is getting on my last nerve, and I think it's high time that we showed him what kind of power that I have_."

Kyle felt his hand lift up and grab the guy's throat. Somehow or another he lifted the smarmy Captain off his feet and said in deep voice that did not belong to him,

"**I am free to go where I want. You do not own me and I do not have to listen to you**."

Kyle threw the man down and the Captain looked up at the boy with a mixture of fear and hatred in his eyes. Then Kyle said,

"**Leave me alone or I will be sure to tell the Heroine of Hyrule that you were harassing one of her best friends**."

The Captain departed without a word and Kyle took off towards Christina and Matthew's house. The house was empty since Matthew had gone off to spar with the soldiers so once the door was shut he demanded of the Voice,

"How did you make me do that? I lifted that guy off the ground, and what was with the voice? Did you make me sound like that?"

"_I did. That is merely a fraction of the power that you hold. I already told you; my strength is your strength. You hold everything of what I am so my powers are at your disposal. However, I can choose to use them myself if I wish and that guy was getting to be a nuisance_."

The Voice stopped speaking for a moment, and before Kyle could ask a question of it, it said,

"_There's someone at the door, and it's not Matthew_."

Sure enough someone knocked at the door and Kyle answered it. It was Captain Ungo and he had a look of pure hatred on his face. He said,

"You are under arrest for assaulting a Royal Hylian Officer. Step out of the house."

"No."

"You're only making this difficult for yourself, boy. Your friends aren't here to save you now."

Kyle heard the Voice say,

"_Step out of the house and go with him_."

Kyle did as he was told and stepped out of the house and closed the door. Captain Ungo went to put handcuffs on Kyle's wrist, but then he felt something at his side and Kyle stepped away with Ungo's sword in his hand. Kyle pointed it at the Captain and said,

"I have done nothing wrong and have broken no law. Get away from me."

Ungo didn't say anything and tried to wrestle the sword away from Kyle, but the boy was too quick. He dodged the Captain's every move to get at the sword and then Ungo drew a knife. He said to Kyle,

"You are dead now, criminal."

"I don't think so, pig!"

Kyle lunged at the poised officer but all he got in return for his actions was a cut on the upper arm. Kyle cringed a little, but he didn't let it stop him. He drew the sword back, leapt into the air and slashed at his opponent. To his surprise he felt the blade cut something he heard a scream of pain. When he turned from his attack he saw the distraught Captain on the ground holding his arm but where his hand had been there was only a stump. Kyle had sliced off Ungo's hand and it was now lying there twitching beside him. Ungo looked up at the boy with his teeth bared like an animal and screamed,

"DAMN YOU, BOY!"

Kyle retorted,

"SHUT UP!"

And he made another slice with the blade. This time, he aimed the blade directly for the Captain's neck and his head came clean off. Ungo's body fell over spilling blood everywhere. Kyle heard the Voice laugh maliciously,

"_Ha ha ha ha! Well done, boy!_"

Kyle dropped the sword and faced the Captain's dismembered body horrified at what he had done. He fell to his knees and stammered,

"W…..wh….what…what have I done? I killed a man in cold blood!"

"_Don't worry about it_."

"'Don't worry about it?' I just killed someone!"

"_He was in your way and you disposed of him. Now you have to hide the body though. It won't do to have your friends come back to find a Royal Officer with his head cut off in their front lawn. Be swift; Matthew will be returning soon_."

Still in shock at what he had done, Kyle went into the house and got a sheet from his bed and went back outside and wrapped the body in it. He then started a fire and tossed the decapitated man on there like he was kindling and started the fire. Soon the body was engulfed in flames and soon it was completely eradicated. There was nothing left of the man but ash. Kyle swept up the remains and buried them in the backyard, went back inside and took a bath. He washed the stench of death from himself, but his eyes remained opened in utter horror. He sat in the tub holding his knees and chanting to himself,

"I just killed a man, I just killed a man, I just killed a man, I just killed a man."

"_Oh, let it go Kyle_," the Voice said, "_So you killed someone. Big deal; you might as well get used to it_. _This is not a job for a coward and I didn't peg you to be a coward when I found you. Now listen; forget him. He was nothing to anyone, just a pawn. Like all pawns, they will sooner or later be taken from the board and it was his turn_."

Kyle stopped chanting for a moment and asked,

"D….di…did you m….make me use that sword like…..th…that?"

"_I had a hand in it, but most of the work was you_."

Then the Voice grew thoughtful and said,

"_Perhaps you don't need a physical teacher after all. Yes, I can teach you, however you must say nothing about this to anyone. Do you understand_?"

"Y…yes."

"_Good_."

Kyle finished his bath and when he stepped out he came face to face with Matthew. He said,

"Oh, hi Matt. I was just finishing my bath. Did you want to go next?"

"Yes I do. Are you alright, Kyle?"

"I….I'm fine. Why?"

Matthew looked closely at his houseguest and remarked,

"I guess nothing. Oh, by the way, why is there a huge burnt patch surrounded by stones on my front lawn? It looks like you were having a barbecue or something."

"Oh, um…..I was having a barbeque. I made a fire pit and I wanted to surprise you and Christina but it kinda failed and I had to bury the whole thing. Sorry."

Matthew looked at Kyle strangely before replying,

"I hope you buried it deep. I don't want any wolves coming down this way."

"Nah, you got nothing to worry about."

Matthew nodded and went and got his bath, but he knew that Kyle hadn't been telling him the whole truth. Zelda had been right in asking him and Christina to keep an eye on that boy and now he was acting even stranger with a weird story about a barbeque? It was almost as if the boy had picked that story and ran with it simply because it was the first thing suggested. Something was rotten in Hyrule and Matthew had a sneaking suspicion that Kyle was a big part of it. He would talk about with Christina, Link and Zelda when they got back from the Forest Temple. In the meantime he turned his thoughts towards his wife's news that he was going to be a father soon. It was almost too much to handle. He already felt like he had his hands full with being a Knight of the Realm, being a husband and now trying to vanquish whatever foe had come to Hyrule. As he lay there in the tub he almost felt as though he was drowning under the weight of the responsibility that had been thrust upon him, but soon he relaxed and let the warm water he was resting in carry his worries away. He almost fell asleep in the tub but he quickly roused himself and dried himself off and headed to bed. When he got settled in under the covers, he couldn't help hearing through the thin walls. Kyle was saying something to someone, or at least that's what it sounded like. He would speak and then pause almost as if someone were speaking back to him. Judging from the boy's strange behavior that he had exhibited ever since he had arrived in Hyrule, Matthew decided that it was high time to find out some information about what this guy was doing, so he began to listen to the strangest conversation that he had ever heard in his life.

"How will you be able to teach me?"

(pause)

"I mean, with you being…the way you are, and me being the way I am don't you think that it would be difficult?"

(pause)

"No, I don't think that you are incapable of doing it, I was just curious as to how we might go about it."

(pause)

"Oh, I see. So all I have to do is…."

(pause)

"No, I don't think that's a good idea."

(pause)

"DUDE! That's just cruel and unusual! I mean, killing someone because they are mean is one thing, but THAT? No!"

(pause)

"I don't want to."

Then Kyle let out an unholy scream and Matthew rushed into the room to see what had happened. He found the boy rolling around on the floor holding his head and screaming,

"OKAY! OKAY! I'LL DO IT! JUST STOP!"

Matthew grabbed him and tried to get him to talk to him, but as soon as he got hold of the screaming boy Kyle passed out in his arms.


End file.
